


Em's Galra Week 2020

by Btw Where The Hell Are We (GrumpDerpShipping), GrumpDerpShipping



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Galra Week 2020, Grooming, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Sheith, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Past Adashi - Freeform, Short, once again the author is coward and refuses to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpDerpShipping/pseuds/Btw%20Where%20The%20Hell%20Are%20We, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpDerpShipping/pseuds/GrumpDerpShipping
Summary: Galra Week 2020 theme promptsDay 1: Galra History/Biology/CultureDay 2: Mating BitesDay 3: A/B/ODay 4: GroomingDay 5: HaramDay 6: Soldier LifeDay 7: Daily Life
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan (Voltron), Lotor/Sendak (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Galra History

* * *

It was just a flash, one of the briefest yet. Keith almost didn't comprehend what he saw at first as he was brought back, staring out at the strange sky blanketing the ancient creature as it slowly traversed through the void. He sat up, lifting his head off the soft back of his lounging wolf and reached for his blade. He turned it around in his hand, definitely the same one he saw. The same awoken blade in the hands of his young mother, spunky, cocky, and worn ragged from her trial. He smiled, happy to be privy to that memory as he turned back towards his mother as she cooked the meat from their latest hunt.

"Hey mom?" Keith spoke up as he scratched at the wolf's fur. Krolia hummed and looked up as Keith stood up and moved to sit beside her. "I've been meaning to ask. How old are the blades? With everything going on I never learned the history." Krolia took a moment to smile at him proudly before she set the meat aside and turned to face him properly.

"The blades were actually established before Zarkon came into power, though it wasn’t anything like it is now.”

“So it’s always just been a force against the empire’s way of life?” Keith asked.

“In a way, but it wasn’t war and bloodshed for as long as you may think,” Krolia clarified. “One of the first planets conquered by the galra was lush with resources and life. Back then, Emperor Vrigg saw expansion in a more gentle way than Zarkon. The planet was turned into a set of farming and mining colonies, a bit less advanced than the cities on Daibizal but it still had a large community on it. That planet was named Marmora, it did well for a very long time, but…” she sighed.

“The war started, didn’t it.” Keith finished, slightly exasperated. It was always Zarkon’s goddamn war.

Krolia simply nodded and continued, “The colonies had grown into a more pacifist lifestyle than the empire by this point. They actively refused to participate in the war, and of course anyone who doesn’t follow Zarkon’s rule is considered a traitor. The colony planet Marmora was ordered destroyed. Luxite became an extremely rare metal, thousands were killed, and the blades were born from the ashes, given the planet’s name so that it’s never forgotten why we’re here.”

Keith hummed as he let himself process what he'd just heard, "So all of this...it's more than just the war."

Krolia nodded with a grim expression, "It's our way of life, unfitting for galra in Zarkon's eyes." She stood up and crossed the small distance to Keith, giving him a brief but tender hug. "The galra are not naturally killing machines. I know you still think that way about yourself sometimes…" Keith didn't say a word, but he curled up in her arms. Krolia gave him a reassuring squeeze and took the small luxite blade in her hands. “You’re galra, Keith, but you carry Marmora’s traditions, not Zarkon’s brutality.”

“Thanks mom...I’ve needed to hear that for a long time…” 


	2. Mating Bites

It was a rare thing to hear in the cold base of the blades of marmora, a soft chur in the sleeping quarters as Thace dragged Ulaz from the med bay and into his room. He knew the doctor was weary, and he was picky with company when he tried to rest. Thankfully, that pickiness allowed him to practically carry the smaller agent to the thin bed and curl up right beside him.

“I keep telling you, you’re working too hard…” Thace hummed, running his fingers through Ulaz’s fringe. Ulaz only responded with a grunt.

Thace sighed and sat up as he unclasped his armor, letting it fall to the floor in a scattered pile. He started to toy at Ulaz's chest plate strap. "Can I get this off you, darling?" Ulaz tried and failed not to smile as he rolled over to give him full access to the clasp holding it together. Thace took his time gently removing his armor pieces, every fumbling with a clasp bookended with soft, lingering touches on the surrounding skin. A soft purr broke Ulaz's throat as they were both left in only their thin undersuits. Thace grinned and laid down on top of him, purring as well as he nuzzled him. "There's that perfect sound…" he hummed.

Ulaz huffed out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Thace. "You are embarrassing beyond words sometimes," he muttered as he flushed slightly.

"What? I can't shower my mate in affection before the big mission?" Ulaz's mood abruptly soured. The mission, Thace was going to make his way into the command center of the empire. He'd be surrounded by enemies on all sides for months. He was confident in Thace's abilities but something in the air made him nearly want to beg him to cancel it.

"I worry, you realize that, right?" Ulaz spoke softly, conflicted on whether he wanted it to be heard or not. 

Thace looked down at him and frowned, leaning in to pepper his face with soft kisses as he reached for the zipper of his undersuit. "I know...I do too. But we lead dangerous lives. The best we can do is be happy when we can.” Thace purred and nuzzled Ulaz’s cheek affectionately.

Ulaz hummed softly in agreement and let Thace strip him down, spreading out on the bed as Thace tossed the body suit aside. His skin flushed as he glanced back up, meeting Thace’s eyes as they traced over him. Thace reached behind himself and opened his own suit, letting it fall to the floor as he laid beside Ulaz and tugged him closer. Ulaz relaxed his shoulders and let himself wrap his arms around Thace’s body, pulling his lover closer.

Thace sighed and settled into the crook of Ulaz’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Ulaz, can I..?” his teeth faintly grazed Ulaz’s neck, making the medic shudder softly. They’d been dancing around this question for some time; making such a clear declaration of their bond had made both of them hesitate.

Ulaz looked down at Thace, gently brushing his fingers through his fur. “Yes...I think I’m ready…” he breathed out, soft but assured. Thace’s ears perked between his fingers and a purr rose in his throat. Ulaz let the breath fall out of his lungs as Thace’s teeth grazed his neck.

It was a sharp spark as Thace’s fangs pierced Ulaz’s skin, the puncture burned but his body filled with chills. Thace kept his teeth firm in his neck, only pulling them out when he was confident the mark took. His tongue dabbed gently at the fresh wound, soothing the sting as Ulaz finally took in another breath.

"How did it feel?" Thace asked, gently cupping his cheek.

"Strange...but in a good way," Ulaz purred out, "But it is incomplete. I can tell…"

Thace smiled up at him and craned his head to the side, exposing his throat to him. "Well then, don't keep me waiting." Thace settled his hand on the back of Ulaz's head, coaxing him closer. Ulaz let out a soft chuckle and nosed at Thace’s neck, his teeth aching with the urge to bite, to claim. The sting of his fresh mark soothed almost instantly as he bit Thace’s throat, the connection of their energy secured and mutual.

Thace shuddered at the faint tingle that crawled up his body. They were locked together, body and soul and he couldn’t be happier. Thace gently traced Ulaz’s lip as he pulled back, wiping the traces of fresh blood from his mouth before leaning in to kiss him gently. “Thank you, my mate…” he muttered, “Feeling you as part of me couldn’t feel more amazing…”

Ulaz smiled fondly and leaned against him. “Be safe out there…”

That was so long ago, and such a foolish thing to say at that. But Ulaz didn’t let that cross his mind as he parted from the meeting discussing the results of the attack on Zarkon. The paladins all still seemed a bit shaken, he couldn’t blame them even as he himself remained stoic. A smaller patter of feet followed him out of the meeting room and he glanced back to the altean princess trailing him. “Ulaz…” Allura started, unsure of how to phrase what she wanted to say. “About Thace...I know this must be very painful for you. If you want to talk, all of us are willing to listen.”

Ulaz nodded in understanding with a soft hum, “Thank you, but there’s no need for that. I need to focus on the tasks at hand. You should as well.” Allura gave him a confused frown but didn’t continue to follow him as he left.

Ulaz sighed as he sat in his room. The news of Thace’s death was hardly new for him. He dressed down for some much needed rest, feeling his chest cave as he reached up to rest his hand at the base of his neck, the black mark of decayed skin didn’t hurt to touch, but it hurt to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by @moonlitforestz on twitter <3


	3. A/B/O

Keith idly kicked his feet as he sat on the exam table. He didn’t like doctor visits, getting poked and prodded at by strange people who couldn’t figure out what the actual hell was wrong with his body because of his hybrid genes. Although, Ulaz being the one to be so confused was refreshing in a way. “There’s no sign of any underlying conditions but I am concerned that your secondary sex hasn’t shown any development.” Ulaz swiped through the data on his tablet, as if searching for something he missed.

“Wait, did you say  _ second  _ sex?” Keith cocked an eyebrow.

“It may be that your body didn’t develop with that ability but, yes. Galra sexes are a spectrum even though we commonly use binary identities. You’re telling me you were never told of this?”

“I’m discovering a trend that you guys always look over the fact that I didn’t know I was galra for 18 years,” Keith pouted and crossed his arms.

Ulaz let out a silent huff and grabbed a set of diagrams out of one of the nearby drawers. “I suppose now is as good a time as any to give you a proper lesson.” Keith regretted opening his mouth almost immediately. “As you’re likely aware, galra, much like many species are born with one of two physical reproductive organs, but we, along with several branches of our ancestor species, develop additional sex organs when in puberty.” Ulaz handed the diagrams for Keith to look over.

“So, you all have both??”

“Aside from alpha males and omega females, yes, although they develop differently depending on which you are born with and which secondary sex you develop. Alphas typically develop larger male genitalia, and knots which-”

“O-Okay, okay. Maybe I can just read these on my own time then?” Keith interrupted, squirming uncomfortably from having this discussion.

Ulaz nodded and went back to his data pad. “I do think this is vital information for you to know, but all you need to know for now is that your human genes seem to have prevented you from developing a second sex. Those diagrams have early signs of each, as well as heat and rut symptoms. Come back to me if you’re experiencing them, though it is unlikely at this point.”

“Alright, thanks Ulaz.” Keith promptly hopped off the exam table and left the med bay, thankful to whatever deities kept that conversation from dragging further.

Keith did end up looking them over the diagrams when he returned to his room. He was honestly surprised that he hadn’t noticed any of this over his last few weeks living on the base. Maybe it was because he avoided the communal bath like the plague. "Okay, uh...alphas...more dominant behavior, hoarding habits, yeah yeah…” Keith muttered as he skimmed the diagrams.

“Omegas develop a pungent scent from glands at the base of the neck during heat. The heat scent is used to attract potential mates along with whining noises and other submissive behaviors. Untreated, heats result in abdominal pain and heat flashes for 5 to 8 days.” Keith cringed a bit at what “treatment” would entail, at least it was looking like he wouldn’t need to go through this himself.

His original, knee jerk reaction of disgust and horror settled as read, understanding that it was entirely normal by their standards. He eventually left his room to go train, leaving the diagrams in his room for now. As he rounded the corner, managing an abrupt stop to keep himself from crashing directly into Kolivan.

Kolivan also stopped, his stern face just barely twitching in surprise. “Ah, Keith, did your physical go well?”

“Uh, oh, yeah. Ulaz says I’m in perfect shape,” Keith responded easily, though a bit distracted by an oddly sweet scent hanging in the air, his brain somewhat preoccupied trying to figure out what it was.

“Excellent, you’ll start having proper assignments in the coming week,” Kolivan made a brief note on the datapad in his hands.

“Yes sir,” Keith responded, for once in his life he was making an effort to show his respect to his superiors. After fighting nearly to the death to earn his right here, he didn’t want to mess it up over a loose cannon mouth. Kolivan nodded slightly in acknowledgement before turning to continue on his way past Keith.

“Mmrww…”

Keith stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the noise. He looked back at Kolivan over his shoulder. Did he just...whine..?

Wait-


	4. Grooming

* * *

Lotor huffed as he smoothed out his hair. Having to confront people that utterly despise him wasn’t new or challenging for him, but this was different. Not only was he now having these conversations as emperor, but the person he was confronting, was Sendak.

Sendak wasn’t stupid and he was painfully aware of that. A negotiation with him would be difficult to say the least. He was lucky he could at least get them to meet on his terms in his territory but that was a meager victory compared to the challenge ahead. Still, Lotor kept his head high as he entered the room.

“You took your time getting here,” Sendak glared at him from the table, claws gently tapping at the surface.

“Your patience is appreciated, commander…” Lotor took his seat, slow and graceful as he at least attempted to tame the snark in his voice. "As you know, your faction forces are beginning to clash with the empire. It doesn't benefit either of us to put our work on hold for mindless gunfire."

"So you actually called for a peace talk. It only proves how little you understand as you take your father's place.”

“I have more favor with the military than you may think. Why do you think your faction isn’t large enough to crush me yet?” Lotor’s face honestly couldn’t help looking smug. “I could be trying to hunt down your opposition but I believe a cease fire would be more beneficial to us both. I have things that need to be created, you have things you want to destroy.”

Sendak huffed, “You not sending voltron after me would be a welcomed change.”

“I’m not in control of them, but yes, the focus on you would go away.”

“I’m not stupid enough to agree on those parameters alone. This will take much more discussion to decide on.”

Lotor hummed in agreement, although he sounded displeased. “In that case, might I offer a suggestion?”

Sendak’s ear flicked, “You may…”

“Would you like to continue this discussion with a grooming session?” The face the commander gave him was something Lotor would absolutely treasure.

“You use a comb?” Sendak raised an incredulous eyebrow at Lotor’s toolkit. Miraculously, Lotor had convinced Sendak to retire to his private bathroom, strip off his armor and settle into his bath. The influence of royalty was still so strong on this man. This didn’t dampen Lotor’s intimidation at all though, as he sat on the edge of the large bath stark naked with such a vicious commander beside him.

“Of course, it’s a very effective tool.” Lotor held the comb up proudly and sat on the edge of the bath, gently running the sturdy metal comb through Sendak’s fur.

Sendak let out a faint puff of a laugh, “You really aren’t a proper galra.”

“And yet, I’m emperor,” Lotor smirked. Sendak only responded with a faint growl at the comment and at how the teeth of the comb scraped his skin. But he stayed still and let Lotor pull out and smooth the tangled fur.

“How do you even live with all of these knots?”

Sendak huffed in response, "It's hidden under armor anyway. I don’t have time to waste with preening it.”

Lotor gasped in overdramatized horror as he sunk into the bath to comb out the front of his neck and chest. “I bet you don’t even let it dry after a shower.”

"I don’t have time to fuss over myself like you think you do.”

“Ah yes, because the strongest leaders are the ones that look like mangy animals,” Lotor toyed with the thick fibers of his fur and spiked them out from his pouting face.

“Smelling like juniberries doesn’t inspire much power in your presence,” Sendak snapped back, his lip shifting up as he growled softly. Lotor huffed but remained calm as he continued to brush, switching to something a bit more heavy duty as he traced through Sendak’s broad and scarred back.

Lotor hummed softly as his fingers traced through the brushed out fur, it was so much softer now than he would have through the tangled mess would feel like. “Are you done yet?” Sendak complained, leaning slightly against him with an incredulous look.”

“For now, I am…” Lotor hummed as he set the comb back in it’s ornate case.

“Now, did you want to- oh!” Lotor yelped as Sendak's arm coiled tight around his midsection and he was lifted nearly out of the water so Sendak could nose at his hair without bending over. Lotor wouldn't admit that the effortless feat of strength to hold him turned him on a bit.

"I'll show you the proper way to groom a galra." Sendak hissed, almost like a threat. He nudged the hair over Lotor's shoulder and out of the way before his coarse tongue began running up Lotor's scalp at the base of his neck.

It was a strange sensation, feeling the barbs of a purebred galra's tongue clean and detangle his hair with no effort at all. It was weird, but oddly intimate. Lotor found himself tilting his neck to give Sendak better angles while he hung in his grip, limp and obedient. Sendak growled softly in approval as he continued to clean him.

For someone who hated preening himself, he had quite the talent. It wasn't long before Lotor's hair was even more silky soft than before, stray and frizzy strands molded into submission as clean as ever. Sendak huffed as he looked it over, pleased with his work before abruptly dropping Lotor to stretch his arm and look over his work with his fingers. Lotor flushed as the water cushioned the brief fall and he landed gently in Sendak's lap.

Sendak huffed softly, less irritated than before, "You'll learn to be a proper galra someday, even if I have to teach you myself…"


	5. Haram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a continuation of day 3

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he glanced around the blade of marmora base. While it wasn’t typically bursting with noise and action, it felt completely empty, aside from Ulaz beside him of course. “Where is everyone?”

Ulaz only hummed as he walked through the empty hallways. “Kolivan will be with you soon enough. This week has been...busy.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes, “Ulaz, should I be concerned?”

“For what reason?”

“It seems like you’re hiding something."

"I don't follow."

"Ulaz."

Ulaz sighed and finally turned to look Shiro in the eyes, “No one’s harmed if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“So what’s going on with them?” Shiro crossed his arms impatiently.

“I’m under the impression that humans would not actually want a detailed explanation,” Ulaz said after a pause.

“You’re dancing around the issue again, Ulaz…” Shiro huffed, exasperated.

“Fair enough, I’ll show you.” Ulaz turned down another hall and led him to a specific door, standing idle to allow Shiro to open it himself. “They’re in here. They may not appreciate the rude awakening, unfortunately.” That comment made Shiro hesitate but still, he opened the door and took a step inside.

“mmh...Shiro..?" Keith mumbled as his body was first to catch the light filling into the room from the hallway, his sprawled out, scratched up, naked- Oh… Shiro's face burned as Keith stared blearily back at him.

Keith was near the center of a large pile of nude, sleeping blades. In the center was Kolivan, wide awake as he reached up to pet Keith's head and shush him gently. Keith followed the unspoken order and laid his head back down on the fur of Kolivan's chest.

Kolivan looked back to Shiro, calm and collected as ever. "I apologize, Shiro. I was thrown into an unexpected heat and it only cleared a few hours ago."

Shiro couldn't find his words at all as more blades began to stir and whine about the intruding light from the hallway. "I-I uh…" Shiro really couldn't help how his eyes trailed away from Kolivan's face, taking in all the purring, muscular galra, stripped down to nothing in a large nest of pillows and blankets. He couldn't deduce whether he wanted to wash his eyes out or let the image imprint onto his retinas.

"You may wait in the meeting room," Kolivan yawned lazily, "I'll be there to join you shortly."

"Uh-! Yes, I'll just uh, be going…" Shiro stammered as he backed out of the doorway. As the door shut he turned to where Ulaz was leaning against the wall. His face had barely changed but he'd come to recognize that miniscule quirk in his lips.

“Stop it,” Shiro scolded.

“I said nothing,” Ulaz stated as he turned his gaze away. The smirk grew a little wider.

Kolivan found his hand grazing Keith’s cheek as the boy stretched and struggled to fully wake up. “Well?” Keith hummed and turned to him. “How do you feel about this?” Kolivan clarified, lightly brushing his long hair out of his face.

Keith blushed a bit but leaned his cheek into Kolivan’s cupped hand. “It’s not weird...but it’s weird that I’m so comfortable like this..?” Keith offered, unsure if that sentence even made sense.

“Galra are extremely social creatures, it’s natural you would have a desire for this somewhere in you…” Kolivan hummed softly and nuzzled his forehead. Keith nuzzled back, a soft purr struggling out of his throat. "Oh kit, how long has it been since you purred…" Kolivan sighed and continued to cuddle him as he rolled onto his side.

Keith felt a few of the other blades shift, more hands coming up to hold him from behind. He felt Vrek trace his claw gently over Keith's skin, writing lightly across his back since he wasn’t able to speak. _Will you stay with us?_ It took a moment for Keith to decipher, and a moment more to decide.

“You know, I think I will…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by my dear @moonlitforestz on twitter


	6. Soldier Life

Vritz didn’t hate his job. He didn’t hate much of anything really. Even as he was half-heartedly tossed onto ground work on a backwater planet that no one in their right mind would have wanted, he smiled. Cattling the more primitive aliens being kept on the ground base wasn’t glamorous but it left so much to learn. So many good things to have that he wouldn’t if he was given even an ounce of respect from his superiors. Speaking of good little things…

Vrtiz restrained a purr as he wandered up to the cells to take up a post and wait for the prisoner rations to be ready, eagerly peering into one of the cells. “Hey there!”

The human inside let out a quiet huff, “You again?”

Vritz waved sweetly and leaned against the wall as he watched them from behind the tiny cell window. The human let their shoulders slump, mindlessly tracing his finger in circles on the metal of the sleek false leg he was still adjusting to.

“How’s the leg? It’s great to see you walking around finally.”

“It’s...strange, I’m alive sure, but for what?”

“Ah it’s not so bad. Three meals a day, no predators. Do humans have predators?”

“You,” the human snapped with a sour look. Vrtiz pouted softly but threw his smile back up after a few moments.

Before he could respond, Vritz felt a harsh punch hit his shoulder as another soldier approached him, a cart of food trays in hand. "Quit talking to it, you're supposed to be on duty," the soldier snapped as he set the tray down and roughly kicked it into the cell through the slot at the bottom of the door. A few things on the tray spilled or toppled over, they always did. The human huffed and picked up the tray to eat it anyway.

The soldier gave Vritz another glare before continuing down the hall. Undeterred, Vritz turned back to the window in the cell, eagerly pressing his face against the door. "How is it?"

The human looked confused, "It's the same shit every day… You  _ ask _ the same shit every day."

"Well there's no harm in asking is there? Gotta make sure there isn't more I can do."

The human got quiet for a minute before letting out a defeated huff. "It's fine. Keeping me alive at least…" he muttered.

Vrtiz hummed and shifted his weight back and forth before he glanced back up at the window, looking eager. "That's right, I wanted to ask you something!"

"Oh?" the human still raised an eyebrow curiously despite an actual attempt to seem unenthused.

"I wanted to ask what you did before the invasion."

The human was quiet for a minute before he huffed in amusement. "It's funny," he said, "I was actually in the military."

This fact made Vritz absolutely beam. "You're a soldier too! I thought I remembered you being brought in from a combat site."

"Yeah...by all accounts I shouldn't have even survived that crash."

"And yet here you are! See? It's not all bad."

"I'm only alive for the sake of labor. You guys don't exactly care…"

Vritz frowned softly, "I care…" His voice was like a whining puppy as his ears flattened to his head.

The human felt his chest twist and after a moment he stood up. He braced the wall, wincing as the cheap prosthetic dug into his thigh and slowly shuffled to the door. His dull eyes looked through the small window that he could just barely peek through without stretching to peek over the door. “Sorry...I know you’re trying, but this is pretty awful…”

Vritz looked back up to him, his smile back as quickly as it left. “So, what was it like in Earth’s military?”

The human huffed and leaned against the door, “It wasn’t that exciting. I stayed on base as an instructor most of the time before this whole...invasion started. I’m a trained fighter pilot, actually.”

“It would be so fun to train cadets. The closest I got was being used as a replacement for the training droid when the new recruits broke it.”

The human wasn’t really sure how to comment on that. “You haven’t had that great of a life either, have you…” 

Vritz shrugged with a noncommittal hum, “There are things I think about trying to do differently if I could reset my life but, you know, it’s mine. Better to make the most of it now while I can.” The human sighed, running his fingers along the two dirtied rings that he’d managed to keep on the chain around his neck despite everything. “I know what you mean…” He could still read the indented letters on each with just his finger. Takashi and Adam...


	7. Daily Life

The ship's clock struck six am, and like magic it always came to life. The soft chirp of a watch was all Sniv needed to rise out of bed. He smiled confidently, a good start to the day. He stretched and padded to his bathroom, running a hand through his fringe to lazily smooth out the larger tangles. "Good morning, handsome," he said to the mirror, flexing his muscles a little as he did so.

He gave himself a few minutes to clean the signs of sleep off his face before he turned on his heels and reached for his armor that was neatly hanging on the wall. He put on his armor just as he'd always been trained to, quick, meticulous, and without a single mistake. He smiled at that, his superiors would be so impressed if they saw how well he did. They'd say "That's so amazing" and he'd say "Thank you" and then Zarkon would say "Well how long does it take you to get it back off?" and- Sniv blushed a bit, no time for getting lost in his head right now. He threw open the door to his quarters and took a loud, confident stride out into the hallway. He stood tall like he owned the place because, well he basically did.

“Come on, look alive! When I call you guys the skeleton crew I don’t mean it literally.” Sniv laughed loudly as he passed the midnight personnel as they shuffled towards their rooms. He slapped one of them hard on the back as they responded to his joke with a weak and awkward laugh.

Sniv puffed his chest and grinned as he stepped into the mess hall, already bustling with tired soldiers shuffling around and savoring their precious few minutes while not technically on duty. Sniv grabbed his food and, after an affectionate punch to the sentry serving the ration packets, sat down with a group of younger officers at one of the tables.

The subordinate on his left immediately jolted when he spotted the fleet commander of all people sitting with them. Sniv responded to it with a bright, friendly grin. “Hey, Trax, right?”

“Actually, uh-” the officer responded timidly but was abruptly cut off as Sniv yanked him into a one armed hug.

“Heh, this guy am I right? Might need a bag check on those eyes, though.” Sniv laughed as he pointed out the officer’s dreary eyes.

“Yeah, someone’s getting freaked out that Voltron is gonna come after us,” another officer laughed. “Poor guy couldn’t sleep.”

The other officer pouted slightly, “Well, they have been going after other fleets. They could run into us.”

Another waved off his comment, “You worry too much.” 

“Yeah,” Sniv patted his back, “We got nothing to worry about. It’s just another day.” Sniv took a large spoonful of his food and shoved it into his mouth. “I got a great feeling about it.”

After a moment an alarm began to blare throughout the ship, the other officers being quick to finish their food and run off to check on things. Sniv followed them leisurely, still smiling, “Yup, a real great day.”

“Commander, Voltron is breaking through our formation!” one of the communication officers scrambled up to him, nervously clutching their datapad.

“Just great,” Sniv smirked confidently even as the room shook.


End file.
